Welcome to the Rebel Parade
by Capitolrebel13
Summary: Goes along with MCR's Welcome to the Black Parade. A look at Katniss's life from struggling against poverty to moving from Prim's death


_When I was a young girl,  
My father took me into the forest  
To see a mockingjay._

I walk through the forest close to 13 alone. Gale is not with me, he's down doing something with Beetee. Which is good, I need some alone time. We'll be heading to the Capitol soon and I need time think about just how it is I'm going to get away from my squid.

_He said, "Katniss when you grow up,  
would you be the savior of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"_

I know what Dad told me all those years ago but he couldn't have seen all this coming. Or could he? He wasn't part of the rebellion. Or was he?

_He said "Will you defeat them,  
the peacekeepers, and all the non-believers,  
the plans that they have made?"  
"Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you through the Games,  
To join The Rebel Parade."_

My time's here in the woods is running out. I have to return to 13. Tomorrow is the day we leave for the Capitol and I still have no idea what I'm going to do.

_When I was a young girl,  
My father took me into the forest  
To see a mockingjay.  
He said, "Katniss when you grow up,  
would you be the savior of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"_

_Sometimes I get the feeling Coin's watching over me._  
_And other times I feel like that it's Snow._  
_And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets._  
_And when I'm gone they all want me to know._

Boggs is dead. Mitchell is dead. Leeg 2 is dead. The television is announcing that I'm dead. I'm more use to this rebellion dead. Or at least according to Coin I am and as people take in the news of my death Coins as a few words for me:

"_We'll carry on,_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And though you're dead and gone believe me_  
_Your memory will carry on_  
_We'll carry on_  
_And in my heart I can't contain it_  
_The anthem won't explain it._

_A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams_  
_Your'e misery and hate will kill us all._

How could he do it? How could he create such a thing mass destruction? And now my sister, my Primrose, is dead. How could he do this to me? Gale, I don't need you or your fire to survive.

_Paint it black but you can't take it back  
Prim's death shouts it loud and clear_

How can I get through this? She's dead. No… They're all dead. Everyone from District 12 is dead all because of me._  
_"Katniss. You can get through this. We both can." Peeta says. "Prim wouldn't want you living your life like this."

_Defiant to the end till I hear Peeta call_

_To carry on  
I'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
I'll carry on  
And though I'm broken and defeated  
Our weary mother marches on_

I talked to Mom for the first time today and we both cried on the phone. I don't think I've ever cried so much in my life. Even worse, I don't like I've ever heard my mother cry so much in my life. She's survived though this and she still carries on.

_On and on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of our peers  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
They can look at me but I could not care at all_

_Do or die, the Games will never make me_  
_Because the Capitol will never take my heart_  
_Go and try, the Games will never break me_

The Hunger Games may haunt my dreams but that's only when I'm asleep. I can't choose what I dream about but I can choose how they affect me when I'm

_We want it all, we wanna play this part_  
_I won't explain or say I'm sorry_  
_I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scars_

Peeta's right. It's been two years since Prim's death. She would not want me to live like this. She would not want me to just wake up, hunt, than go back to sleep at the end of the day. She would want me to live my life with Peeta. And Haymitch and Effie and Johanna and Annie and everyone else who didn't die during the war.

_Give a cheer for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a woman, I'm not a hero  
Just a girl, who had to sing this song  
I'm just a woman, I'm not a hero  
I! Don't! Care!_

Dad wouldn't want me throwing my life away either. I've sacrificed some much. In the Games and in the War. It's my turn to be happy.

_I'll carry on  
I'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
I'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary daughter marches on_

_Do or die, the Games will never make me_  
_Because the Capitol never took my heart_  
_Go and try, the Games will never break me_  
_I want it all, I wanna play this part (I'll carry on)_

The Hunger Games are over but they will teach them in schools. The War is over. There is no more fighting, no more killing, no more bloodshed. Peeta wants kids but I'm not sure yet.

_Do or die, the Games have never made us (We'll carry on)  
Because the Capitol never took our hearts (We'll carry on)  
They went and tried, but the Games never broke us (We'll carry)  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)_

Yes, I will carry on with my life. Panem is finally a place that is worth living in. I won't, I can't, give up on it now.


End file.
